


Broken Promises~A UNOFFICIAL Hunger Games AU sequel

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Summary: This is unofficial and is based off my predictions for Season 2 of TOH, I will remake this once Season 2 is out.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unofficial and is based off my predictions for Season 2 of TOH, I will remake this once Season 2 is out.

Emira lay on the train, were the games rigged? Was the capital _trying_ to kill every Blight? Was she going to have to kill her own brother? The thoughts eventually put her to sleep, and those thoughts were _never_ good ones to fall asleep to.

_Bosha, one of the district one tributes from the 50th Hunger Games, turned her head towards Amity's injury, her eyes glared in triumph, and that instant Emira knew what was happening, "NO!" She screamed to no one in particular, seeing as the tributes were_ way _too far away to hear her, Bosha leaped at Amity and dug her weapon in Amity's side, tears started forming in Emira's eyes. Blight's don't cry, Blights_ don't _cry, were the words in her mind, but she couldn't help it, tears flooded her face, Luz kneeled over Amity and they whispered some thing to each other before Amity fell limp, and Emira suddenly didn't know who had more tears on their face between her and Luz. The camera moved upwards and zoomed in to see a battle Willow and Bosha were focusing on, they barely noticed as they stumbled into the fire and Luz was declared victor._

Emira had that memory haunt her dreams that whole night, before she blinked open her eyes and sat up, she was shivering, and her face felt....wet....suddenly Emira realized that she had been crying in her sleep, _again._ Emira got up and looked around, she walked into the room that breakfast would probably arrive in and saw her brother, Edric already sitting there, he looked up, and probably recognized her expression, "That dream again?" He asked and Emira nodded, wiping any remaining tears off her face and sitting down,

"....and that's why allies aren't a good idea in the long run," Luz finished, Viney noticed a fairly distant look in her mentors eyes, in fact the distant look had been there pretty much the whole conversation, Viney decided to ignore it, and both her and Luz knew that Jerbo was one of Viney's best friends, so she probably wasn't about to stop being allies with him. Viney looked around, "I'm going to go look at the beast keeping station," She said, "I need more practice since I was only allowed to do healing back in the districts"

Emira had decided to go to the beast keeping station, as most of the other topics she had already mastered. When she was only a few inches away, she felt something. or someone, knock into her and she fell, she looked up, "Watch it!" She exclaimed in annoyance, "I can't believe I'm being attacked before the games even start!"

"Sorry," The girl on top of her muttered and as the girl helped her up, Emira felt guilty for snapping at her, "Sorry, I've just...got a lot going on right now." She said.

The girl nodded in understanding.

"I'm Emria" Emira introduced herself.

"Oh, Your Amity, the girl from last year's, sister, aren't you, I recognize you from the recording,"

Emira suddenly recognized the girl in front of her from the recording, it was Viney. As Emira heard her sisters name she flinched and snapped into overwhelming flashbacks. Why did Amity have to have died?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start giving Luz a paragraph or more every chapter.

Somehow Emira actually got a tribute parade outfit she liked, but that didn't make her any less nervous, all the tribute parade meant was that she was one step closer to the arena. Sure, she was a career, and sure, that meant getting chosen for the reaping was a honor, but that didn't mean she liked it. The worst part would be all the memories that would come with going into the arena. She stepped out onto her tribute chariot and waited for the parade to start.

Luz watched as the chariots rolled out, she noticed the District 2 carriages, which had Emira and Edric on them. The second she saw them, all she could think about was Amity, and she could barely contain the grief that, even after a year, still could make her feel like the world ended. Luz would dream about the memory of Amity, sometimes Willow and Gus too, dying and relive that scene all over again, and she couldn't go home, because if she did, The Capitol knows where Eda lived now and would probably kill her. She sighed and remembered when she first entered the arena, how much she _wanted_ to win, but now, she wished she was dead, she wished that Bosha killed her instead of Amity. While being caught up in her grief, Luz almost missed Viney and Jerbo's chariots, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and focused on the tribute parade.

Emira walked towards the hologram fighting station, when she was about to walk in, she hesitated, maybe losing wasn't such a bad thing, it would end her suffering with Amity being gone, that was for sure. "Your at the same station as me _again?_ " Emira turned around at sound of someone's voice behind her and saw Viney, not able to think of any way to respond Emira simply said "I liked your tribute parade outfit," She realized she was being a little too nice and quickly added, "It could've used more black though, red is more fire-like than coal." 

Viney laughed, "Trust me, if _I_ got to pick the outfit, it would've looked more like yours, and then I would've gotten yelled at because it looks more like stone than coal."

Emira couldn't help but smile, for the first time in _months,_ Emira noticed Viney also smiling, "Wow! I made you smile! I haven't seen you do that _once._ "

Emira looked away in embarrassment "I-it's nothing, not a big deal."

"Come on, you smiled at me and you know it."

Emira looked at her and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"Get over yourself!"

"The fact that you smiled gives me bragging rights and that means I get to rub it in your face when ever I- Your still doing it!"

"Wh-what no I'm not!"

"Maybe _your_ the one that needs to be told to 'Get over yourself!'"

Emira walked into the room where she would be giving her private session, "Begin," A gamemaker said, and Emira showed off her work with a bow and arrow, she grabbed it and shot it at the targets, she missed a lot of them, but hit alot of them to, when private sessions ended, Emira had a score of 5, she decided to look at Viney and Edric's scores too, Viney had a 10 and Edric had a 2. "Wow, you couldn't have gotten anything higher?" Emira nudged Edric in a playful tease, her old personality had come back recently, as if Viney woken up some dead part of Emira.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything since the private sessions had gone fast a little too fast, Emira's parents didn't even come for visiting day, and she was _glad._ The games were already starting and Emira felt like the world that had only just come back to life was dying all over again.

10....

Emira glanced at Edric's podium, which was right next to hers.

9....

Emira got herself in a ready position,

8...

_I hope Luz didn't teach_

7..

 _Viney to rush in to save her allies despite the plan,_ Her mind joked, but she didn't find it funny, it was a cold deep fear.

6...5...4...3...2....1....

The tubes opened as the horn sounded, Emira raced out towards the cornucopia, dodging attacks coming at her, she grabbed 2 backpacks and stuffed as much as she could into the large one, she raced of, barely dodging a attack and ran into the forest panting, she leaned up against a tree and tried to catch her breath, she looked around and jumped, and fell, as she heard Viney's voice behind her, "Hi!" 

"Viney?"

"Good hiding spot, huh?"

Emira nodded as Viney helped her up. "Here's the supplies," Emira handed Viney the large backpack, "We should split them up, since I was only able to get two backpacks."

Luz watched the bloodbath, glad that Viney and Jerbo had gotten away from the cornucopia as soon as possible. She winced a little as she saw how many people were dying in just the bloodbath, and how many people were already getting hurt, she had to remind herself over and over again that only one person was going to win, and that only one person survived and it was better that so many tributes were already out of the way, but she couldn't help thinking that the bloodbath had too many deaths in only one day.

Emira was walking around, exploring, when the terrain suddenly changed, it was no longer a forest, but a dessert, Emira blinked in surprise and walked forward, the temperature had changed too. She looked around suspiciously, worried that something bad was going to happen when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Em"

Emira flipped around, either she was hallucinating, or she was looking at a ghost because right at that moment, she was looking at Amity. 


	4. Chapter 4

"M-mittens?"

Amity narrowed her eyes, "Hey, just because your actually talking to me, doesn't mean you can call me that!"

"Y-your a ghost"

"What did you expect? To find me alive somewhere in this arena?"

"I didn't expect to see you at all!" Emira exclaimed, and Amity laughed a little, then changed the topic.

"I guess i'm not the only one who fell in love with a district twelv-"

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH LUZ!?!?!?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"Of course not!"

Suddenly Viney burst out of the bushes, "What's going on?"

"Did you know my sister was in love with your mentor?" Emira asked

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out-"

"So, you knew and I _didn't?_ "

"How did you _not_ know?"

"Nobody told me!"

"Did someone have to tell you Amity's ghost is standing right next to you to know that?"

"That's different."

"If you say so." Emira turned back to Amity, who was watching them impatiently.

"See?" Amity said "I'm not the only one that fell in love with a District 12 female"

Emira looked at Viney, "No, no, we're not- did you think- I don't even have a crush on her!"

"The fact that you were hesitating on what to say, says everything."

_That's not possible....is it?_ The screen had just switched, Luz looked closer, yes, Amity Blight was standing in the dessert, almost as if she were alive. The camera showed Emira talking with Amity happily, and Luz almost wished she was back in that arena. Just so that she could have one more conversation with Amity, just one. Then, maybe her uncharacteristic depression would go away.

Days had passed since Emira had met Amity's ghost in the dessert, and knowing most of her allies would probably die, especially Edric, she had grown a little cold. She had made allies with the District 4 tributes, Kandi and Taylor. Emira's ally group had been slightly suspicious of the two careers at first, but it was nothing, Emira, Kandi, and Taylor had gotten the group used to the new allies, and now it was time for the _real_ games to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put way too much dialog.


	5. Chapter 5

Emira slammed Kandi against the tree, "I absolutly _cannot_ believe you!"

Emira had started to crush on Viney, Viney was the one girl Emira _couldn't_ kill, besides maybe Edric, but now she would have to, now thanks to Kandi, Emira's former allies knew of Kandi, Taylor and Emira's plans, _everything_ was _ruined,_ and it was _all_ Kandi's fault. Emira created a spell circle, summoning up fire, she ignored the fear in Kandi's eyes, if you payed attention to that, then how were you supposed to kill _anyone?_

* * *

Viney sat down, looking at the sky, the fallen tributes names would show up any minute now, Viney felt a stab of worry as she realized Kandi wasn't back yet, but ignored it, Kandi could survive _anything._ Just as the thought hit her, the words _District 4_ Appeared on screen, along with a picture of Kandi, Viney let out a gasp, her and Kandi weren't close but she was still surprised to see the slightly older girl had died, and she knew only two people were capable of killing such a smart and strong girl.

Her own allies. Emira and Taylor. They knew her weaknesses.

Viney sighed, she thought Emira was more loyal than that, but she was wrong. Emira had been planning a betrayal the whole time. She glanced over at Edric, who was sleeping not too far away, he had been completely shattered and, as far as Viney knew, was still in denial about Emira's plans. Viney knew they were close, unless Emira wanted to betray him too, which after everything, Viney wouldn't have been surprised if it were true. Viney knew she should've followed Luz's advice on allies, Luz was right.... Allies brought nothing but greif.

* * *

Luz sat down, Kandi had died.

Despite the fact Luz had never personally met Kandi, but she had actually grown quite fond of her, while watching the games.

Luz shook away her thoughts, those were the thoughts that gave her less time with Amity, those were the thoughts that kept Luz from getting to Willow before she died, those were the thought's that put her in this depression.


End file.
